


No Choice Needed

by Merfilly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Markus talks to them both





	No Choice Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



"We don't have to choose," Markus told the pair with him. Simon tipped his head slightly, while North … North was showing too much anger on her features again. "We do not need to bring human prejudice into the way we make our choices."

"Meaning?" Simon pressed.

"Meaning that I have found an emotional connection with both of you. In humans, this is called bisexuality, and is often overlooked or denied." Markus reached out to take a hand of each. "We are better than what we came from. Let us show the others that."

North relaxed, and both squeezed his hands.


End file.
